


First draft - WIP title

by flowerclowns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, F/F, First story, Gay, LGBT, Lesbians!, Multi, Tags will get better I promise, tags will be updated with each chapter, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerclowns/pseuds/flowerclowns
Summary: Her name was Luna Lee Ferris. Five feet, ten inches, and 120 pounds. The girl in the photo beamed up at me, plump and rosy cheeks framed by her vibrant ginger hair. She looked like your typical Christmas elf.I glanced back up at the rat of a woman sulking in front of me. She had the same dull green eyes, and a monstrosity of dark hair hiding much of her pale and freckled face. Nothing like the beautiful young girl in the picture.“So. This is you, right?” She doesn’t answer, not even with a nod. I get the feeling she isn’t much for conversation. And yet, just looking at the contrast of the two faces, I’d bet she could easily flip my life upside down like that if she wanted to. Oh man, does that ever sound like the shittiest romcom intro.





	First draft - WIP title

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not finished! I’m uploading just so I can get feedback on what I have so far.  
> Please please comment what you do and do not like.

Drizzle clouded my vision as I sped across the back road. It was a typical gloomy morning, overcast and foggy. Perfect weather for staying at home and, y’know, not driving at 120mph. At least there weren’t any other cars out here. Five in the morning is not a popular time to be out.

“You owe me. Big time,” I say through gritted teeth. God I wanted to strangle this boy. I’ll admit he’s damn good at this job, but a newbie is a newbie and he’s still adjusting to the team. Still adjusting to the island.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! I just- I didn’t know that old chick would be up so early! Er… early? Late?”

Ah, yes. Little miss Agatha. Everyone in town knows of her weird determination to become nocturnal. You’d think someone new would bother to get to know his surroundings. Maybe take some time to make friends, get a part time job. Not Travis.

“When does that woman sleep? Sorry, I just... do not know this place well.”

“No shit.”

The tires squealed as I made a sharp turn into the muster zone.

“Hold on. Bumpy ride.”

Travis gripped his seat tightly, knuckles turning white. I don’t think anyone likes this place. But the base is on the mainland and right now, we are not.

I force my tiny Toyota off-road and brace myself for holes and rocks. To stay hidden, the team keeps the lesser island’s meeting point in the middle of an overgrown ravine. It’s practically suicide to drive a car in here, but parking out there would be suspicious, and I’ve got enough experience to handle it. I think.

I pull to a halt and let out an exasperated sigh. “Okay. Get out.”

“What?!” Travis looks at me incredulously. “You-“

“I did as you asked. Gave you a ride. You’re all clear now, so I don’t gotta help you anymore.” I lean over, pushing his door open and forcing him out. “Goodbye and good fucking morning.”

I slam the door shut and boot it home. Travis can deal. I’ve been up most of the night and it’s my day off. Time to get those precious hours of unconsciousness back. 

Drivin’ down the road  
I get a feeling that  
I should’ve been home yesterday  
Yesterday

“Country roads! Take me home! To the place! I belong…” Belting out the lyrics to a song I bought purely to annoy my coworkers always brings my mood up, even when they’re not here. The memories are enough.

Asha threatening to stab me. Seth jumping out of the car. Rachel and Ryan shrieking the alphabet. We used to like this song once upon a time before the boss decided to become obsessed with it. Said it made him feel sunny? Some shit like that. He got tired of us “blasting badass music” while sorting through the loot.

We’re criminals, Jason. Got a reputation to uphold.

Take me home  
Down country roads  
Take me home  
Down country roads

The dust blown off the old gravel road mingles with the morning fog. I roll down the windows and take a whiff of the sea air. I may live on the beach, but the smell of the clear blue ocean will never get old.

The abandoned boardwalk comes into view, clouds of mist surround the old rides, creating the perfect setting for an edgy teen to vape and self harm while listening to their favourite emo band.

Looks like Josh and Raven have decided to make out elsewhere. And Manuel...?

Hell yes. Full vacancy. I pull over and park a few inches away from the rotting planks. The caution tape is hardly a deterrent. 

Haven’t been here in forever.

This place was shut down 60 years ago due to the carnies going insane. One claimed to have seen a mermaid and they all went batshit. Some drowned trying to find her. Wild.

I used to love coming here as a kid. A sweet old man kept running the little ice cream parlour by the entrance, he always gave me a giant scoop and promised not to tell my parents I was there. Nobody was allowed onto the boardwalk, lest they run into the inhabitants. The whole reason I went in the first place.

Gregory thought I wanted to play on the carousel or other rides. Never seemed to catch on that they were inoperable. I’d spend hours on end licking my ice cream and watching the Folks until the day they disappeared. I was nine years old at the time, but I still remember them vividly.

When I was 11, I decided to write about them for my island history project. Huge fucking mistake. Apparently nobody had known the cult existed, and access to the boardwalk was strictly prohibited. Poor Gregory was arrested the day he’d decided to shut down the parlour and go home to his deathbed. He died in the car.

TO BE CONTINUED AND EDITED

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any constructive criticism! Or just mean criticism. I’m good with either.


End file.
